


Betty's Birthday

by bugheadfluff



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, Birthday, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, No Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, True Love, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, archie andrews - Freeform, bughead - Freeform, hermione lodge - Freeform, hiram lodge - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadfluff/pseuds/bugheadfluff
Summary: All of Betty’s friends were waiting in the huge living room, and so when she walked through the door, they greeted her with a loud chorus of “Happy birthday, Betty!” while she blushed and looked down. Veronica had covered every flat surface with pink candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with roses. There was a table with a white cloth draped over it next to Hermione’s grand piano, holding a pink birthday cake with more roses, a stack of glass plates, and a small pile of silver-wrapped presents.





	Betty's Birthday

Set on Betty’s birthday.   
Jughead Jones: 19  
Veronica Lodge: 19  
Archie Andrews: 19  
Betty Cooper: 18 (Turning 19)

“You should be in a good mood, today of all days” He whispered, his breath fanned across my face, filling my senses with the scent of nicotine and pine.  
“And what if I don’t want to be in a good mood?” I countered, my stubbornness taking over.  
“Too bad” He shot back, playfully.  
My head was already spinning by the time he leaned closer and pressed his lips against mine. As he had intended, I immediately forgot all about my worries and concentrated on how to inhale and exhale.

His mouth lingered on mine, cold and smooth and gentle until I wrapped my arms around his neck and threw myself into the kiss with a little too much enthusiasm. I could feel his lips curve upward as he let go of my face and reached back to unlock my grip on him, which I had miraculously beat him to.   
“Good girl” he praised, kissing my cheek.  
We were in Archie’s car, or more specifically, Archie’s Firebird. When he had handed over the keys for the young couple to use for the night, he already had set rules that the couple were not allowed to make out all over his luxury. Although both Betty and Jughead were keen on breaking this rule, and not telling anyone, they didn’t. A deal’s a deal, right?   
“Be good tonight” He breathed against my cheek. He pressed his lips gently to mine one more time and then pulled away, folding my arms across my stomach. My pulse was already thudding in my ears.   
“Do you think I’ll ever get better at this?”  
“I hope not,” he said, smug.  
“Let’s go inside.”

Entering the Pembroke was easily one of the grandest experiences a teenager could have. Walking into a room and house bigger and larger than you could ever dream, seeing a closet larger than your house’s living room, or seeing a bed with the silkiest sheets, it was on a whole new level of beautiful, rich, grand, whatever you’d want to call it. When Betty and Jughead walked through the large wooden doors into Veronica Lodge’s literal mansion, they felt rather uneasy and different, to say the least, and this had only made Betty even more uncomfortable. When Jughead glanced at her expression, it only made him chuckle lightly, which only caused Betty to shoot a glare at him. “You’ll be fine” He whispered, quiet enough for only her to hear. 

All of Betty’s friends were waiting in the huge living room, and so when she walked through the door, they greeted her with a loud chorus of “Happy birthday, Betty!” while she blushed and looked down. Veronica had covered every flat surface with pink candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with roses. There was a table with a white cloth draped over it next to Hermione’s grand piano, holding a pink birthday cake with more roses, a stack of glass plates, and a small pile of silver-wrapped presents.

It was a hundred more times worse than Betty had ever imagined.   
“All I wanted for my birthday was to spend time with my boyfriend, not to be celebrated,” She thought. 

Jughead, sensing her distress, wrapped an encouraging arm around Betty’s waist and kissed the top of her head, a gesture he would usually wait to do until they were alone. 

 

 

Hermione and Hiram were closest to the door. The long-haired raven hugged Betty carefully, whispering some words of comfort she knew Betty would have needed. Hiram also hugged Betty and stage-whispered “Sorry about this, Betty, we couldn’t rein Veronica in” as he quickly winked at his daughter. It took all of Betty’s willpower to not roll her eyes and hurry back to Jughead. 

When she was done greeting and thanking everyone, the party went well with the teenagers having a whale of a time. Well, most of them were at least, minus Betty who was constantly sparing a glance at Jughead with eyes that just screamed “Can we leave yet?” and Jughead, who felt uncomfortable being surrounded around his drunk peers, and seeing Betty look as uncomfortable as him, so, an hour into the party when everyone was too drunk to even know what was going on, Jughead grabbed ahold of Betty’s hand and they drove back to the Cooper’s Residence 

The couple decided to re-watch Romeo and Juliet for what seemed like the millionth time, and although the idea slightly bothered Jughead, he knew he wouldn’t be concentrating on the play anyway. He sprawled across the couch while Betty started the movie, fixed a small serving of popcorn, and fast-forwarded the opening credits. When she perched on the edge of the sofa in front of him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest, which of course, elicited loud giggles from the blonde princess. He smirked too, enjoying the sound of his girlfriend’s joy caress his ears. He tickled Betty’s side too, just so the sound would linger. The girl squirmed on his lap, giggling and trying to talk, although almost everything she said was inaudible. When Jughead finally stopped tickling, she pulled her even closer to him, letting her whole body collide with his. The teenage lovers both had smirks plastered on their faces.   
“Do you want me to watch this alone?” Betty joked  
“No, I’ll mostly be watching you, anyway.” Jughead’s fingers traced patterns across the skin of her arm, raising goosebumps. “Will you cry?”  
“Probably,” She admitted, “if I’m paying attention”  
“I won’t distract you then” But not even a minute into the movie, Jugheads lips were pressed against the crown of her head, her temple, her cheeks and occasionally her nose and lips. It was very distracting. 

The movie eventually caught Betty’s attention, thanks in a large part of Jughead whispering all of Romeo's lines in her ear- his irresistible, velvet voice made the male actor’s voice sound weak and coarse in comparison, in Betty’s opinion. And she did cry, to his amusement, when Juliet woke and found her new husband dead. When the movie ended, and the ending credits started rolling in, Betty sat as still as she could, not finding the energy to move out of her boyfriend’s lap.   
“Do you want to go to bed?” He asked her softly, whispering as if talking at a normal volume would startle his precious girl,   
“Yes, please” She asked innocently, and in a matter of seconds, Betty had climbed onto Jugheads back, and he was carrying her on his back, walking up the grand stairs to her room.   
When they reached her room, Jughead carefully lifted her, making sure she didn’t touch the ground, and flipped her so he was carrying her bridal style, slowly lowering her onto her bed. As soon as Betty’s head touched the pillow, she fell asleep in a matter of seconds. 

Jughead laid in Betty’s bed too, his girlfriend draped around him while she slept. He could tell how exhausting the events of the day had been on her, so he didn’t push her to talk any more that night. For now, he is perfectly content watching the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes. Asleep, Betty looks so peaceful.


End file.
